


On: My (former) Long Hair

by Inky_moro



Series: Anno Uno Scribere [104]
Category: Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: Anno Uno Scribere, Feb 25, Memento mori, Unus Annus, inspiration taken from 'Long Hair Do We Dare'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro
Series: Anno Uno Scribere [104]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157
Kudos: 1





	On: My (former) Long Hair

I had long hair once  
by now   
it seems so long ago 

but in truth I think it wasn’t  
It is simply that time drags on   
as we all remain stuck   
due to a curse  
that nature has caused 

has cast upon us  
if nature were sentient   
I’d say it’s a promise   
a reminder that we are still vulnerable  
that we could meet our final end

that all we have worked for  
and the trials and toils  
of those denizens of the past  
could mean nothing

there are pictures of every past  
for a picture is just a record of what once was in this moment in time  
it is no different from ancient records  
any sort of journal  
cave paintings   
historical stories that give a window into a past portion of our weird, wacky world  
portraits, or paintings of a scene of people   
a picture is just one way to interpret the world   
to interpret our experiences  
and to interpret our past

like anything else,  
this history may end up destroyed  
or forgotten  
and in that case we lose parts of ourselves 

so there are pictures of every past  
it is no different with my own

and those pictures continue to tell that story   
of a different time  
of before  
and many different places  
where life was but a chore

so many photos   
means there are so many stories

I’m in all those stories  
and I don’t like it

but I cannot be rid of it   
for otherwise well…  
I fear I shall lose track 

lose track of who I once was  
for we must all learn from our pasts  
which cannot truly be erased  
or in any truth rewritten

we may regret things that we have done  
we may look upon the past   
and laugh or cringe or cry 

but we cannot change the past  
if destiny is truly a lie  
we can only shape our futures  
ond we should only look toward the past in order to learn

for we must be better  
then those that came before  
we should   
make it a point  
of honor   
make it a point  
of pride

to do so much better  
than our ancestors ever could  
not only as innovators  
but also as people 

we can be better  
I hope 

I’ve cut my own hair on multiple occasions   
can’t do it again til it gets long enough,   
or else I probably won’t have any hair left

people say I should let it grow out   
for, seeing as I am not a hairstylist  
nor am I knowledgeable in many ways about hair in general  
my haircuts ended up with my hair at all sorts of lengths 

thus,  
I should let it grow  
so It can be cut evenly  
by some sort of professional

the very notion makes me sick 

currently  
the hair atop my head reminds me of a dead great grandparent  
this also makes me want to throw up  
I do not wish to resemble another person I did not properly grieve

I am considering once again cutting my hair   
the only thing keeping me from doing so  
Is the idea that my hair might resemble Wilbur Soot’s   
in some sort of way, shape, or form  
if I continue to let it grow out  
and that would be a blessing indeed


End file.
